Present techniques for forming layers comprising tungsten over a substrate have given rise to problems which include inadequate step coverage over selected topographical features. Present formation techniques limit the usefulness of such layers for forming such structures as contacts and memory cell electrodes, e.g. dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell electrodes because of step coverage problems.
The present invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved tungsten-comprising layers and formation techniques.